leviathanscottwesterfeldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan Wiki:Fanon Manual of Style
The manual of style is still in progress. The Fanon Manual of Style determines the format for fanon articles on the Leviathan Wiki. What is fanon? Fanon is fanfiction or other fan-created content. Unlike canon, or author-created content, fanon is not considered official. Creating your fanon page *Create your article under the Fanon: namespace by adding that as a prefix to your fanfiction or chapter's title. *Add all of the necessary templates (see below). *Fanfictions can be posted here or as an offsite link. An offsite fanfiction should still have the property template and the relevant categories on its fanon page. **'M' fanfictions must be posted offsite, but can be linked to from a fanon page. *You will need to use wiki markup coding, which you can read more about in ' '. You can also use the rich-text editor, but it often has bugs, so be careful. *If your fanfiction is still unfinished, please keep it in your userspace as you work on it. When it is ready, you can post it as a proper fanon article. Your userspace is at User:YourName/. *For a fanon character page, use the character infobox and the formats of the canon character pages. Fanart *Please only upload fanart that you made or that you have permission to use with your fanfiction. *Mark fanart with the appropriate licensing (can be found at Category:Image wiki templates). Some license choices release images into the public domain. Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 is suggested for fanart that the uploader has created. Templates *Please place a property template at the top of each fanon page. For unregistered users, use the anonymous property template. *Fanfiction should also use the fanfiction infobox to further describe the story. *Fanfiction with more than one chapter should use the serial template. Categories *Categories are listed on the fanon portal page. *Please add all categories to your page that apply, including genre. *If you feel that your fanfiction would be better described with a category that does not exist, go ahead and add it to your page and it will be added to the list of categories. *If your forget one, that's alright. An administrator will add and correct categories for you. One-shot vs. Serial *A one-shot or drabble is a fanfiction which has only one chapter. *A serial fanfiction is one with multiple chapters. Use the serial template so that others will be able to find the chapters in order. **You can either name serial chapters separately or place them on a subpage (slash), such as Fanon:My Fanfic/Chapter 1. You can then create a main page describing and linking your fanfiction chapters at the "Fanon:My Fanfic" page. You still need to use the template on each chapter. Grammar It is your job to spell-check your fanfiction so that others can read it. If your fanfiction is so poorly written that we feel it cannot be improved, it will be deleted by an administrator. If your fanfiction has serious errors, we may mark it for deletion and place a message on your talk page. Plagarized articles will also be deleted. If you see a fanon article that you think needs to be deleted, you can add the delete template and administration will look at it. Category:Fanon Category:Policy